


Hetalia Pirate au

by The1animefreak



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1animefreak/pseuds/The1animefreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The King of the Sea Arthur Kirkland also known as the King of Pirates, has always taken what hes wanted with no questions asked. While docked he sees a royal that peeks his interest in a way that only his late wife did. Arthur now wants to kidnap the young prince however hes not the only pirate with his eyes on the royal family, (Main pairing Asakiku)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hetalia Pirate au

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladycrusader101](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ladycrusader101).



> Note this fanfiction uses human names. America: Alfred F Jones England: Arthur Kirkland Japan: Kiku Honda Russia: Ivan Braginski North Italy: Feliciano Vargas South Italy:Romano Vargas China: Wang Yao Sealand: Peter Kirkland Prussia: Gilbert Beilschmidt Germany; Ludwig Beilschmidt

  "Hurry up you scurvy dogs! We must dock before noon arrives!" Captain Kirkland barked. "Aye sir!" The crew responded in unison then turned back to their tasks. The ships deck was made of strong oak with a beautiful finish, it had a huge sail attached to the mass and on top of the mass was the crows nest with the British flag waving proudly at the top. His crew scurried around the ship as Arthur headed to the steering wheel of the ship. Arthur was a fairly handsome man, his shiny blond hair was messy and wild like he just had sex. His eyes were as green as the rarest of emeralds, his eyebrows were thick but on him he could pull it off. While Arthur opened the map to look at their location he felt a tug on his pants. He looked down to see a young boy with blond hair, blue eyes with thick eyebrows. However they weren't as thick as the older males. Arthur smiled at his son and ruffled his hair. " Do you need something chap?" Arthur said his mood shifting to blood thirsty pirate to loving devoted father. Arthur had prided himself in being a father he was happy that someone would carry his legacy after he dies. "Nothing yet papa...but do you think I can get some candy from port? I ran out" Peter said showing the small pocket sized burlap pouch. Peter looked at him with puppy dog eyes and Arthur mentaly cursed himself because he was a fierce and bloodthirsty pirate yet he could not say no to his son when he made that face. "Well I don't see why not my boy, besides we have a ton of loot at the moment " Arthur said smiling. "Yay! Thanks papa!" Peter said hugging his leg. Peter ran off smiling. Arthur figured he went below deck to help the cooks with lunch as he's seen many a times before. Arthur smiled seeming to be swept up in nostalgia "He has the smile of his mother" Arthur said to himself.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        Soon after lunch was done they finally reached port. There were about 3 other ships at that particular dock, one of them was a high class silk trading ship, the other two were either pirate or pilgrim owned. Arthur put Peter on his shoulders so he could have a better view of the crowd bustling back and forth. Peter hugged his fathers head smiling at him. Arthur walked off his ship and into the market place where he stops by multiple vendors and shops, he purchased more grain along with some new clothes, some fresh fruit, and finally some rum and butter rolls. Arthur was heading toward the candy shop for Peter when someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Uncle Francis!" Peter said smiling at the taller blond man. "How are you my little pirate in training?" Francis said smiling. "I'm good, papa was gonna buy me some rock candy" Peter said smiling. "Oh was he?" Francis said ruffling the boys hair on his head. "Here why don't you but some chocolate covered strawberries as well?" Francis said handing Peter some gold coins. "Wow thanks Uncle Francis!" Peter said jumping down off Arthur's shoulder . Meanwhile Arthur was putting the newly obtained gold coins in Peter's burlap money pouch so the young boy wouldn't lose it. "Now run along Peter me and your papa have some important things to discuss" Francis said smiling at him. "Okay!" Peter said running off toward the candy store. Arthur smiled as he saw his sons face light up seeing all the different types of treats at the store. He loved seeing him so happy.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       "What do you want frog?" Arthur said his demeanor changing to pure annoyance when turning his attention to Francis. "I actually wanted to give you this" Francis said rummaging through his pockets. Francis was a huge womanizer even more so of one that Arthur used to be. His blue eyes and curly blond hair was such a huge turn on for the ladies and Arthur would never understand why. Arthur looked at the candy store making sure his son was still there and saw him looking at all the different types of candy. Arthur then turned back to Francis when he heard a piece of paper being handed to him. Arthur looked down at the envelope in Francis's hand and noticed the red and gold insignia of a crown on the corner. "Oh hell no" Arthur said crumpling the envelope, "Arthur come on hear me out-" Francis started but was interrupted by Arthur shoving him "Don't talk to me you Fucking Twat" Arthur said stuffing the crumpled envelope in his overcoat. "Just look at that letter when yur alone you black sheep!" Francis said storming off into the crowd. Arthur rolled his eyes then turned joining Peter at the candy shop. "Papa look they have powered bread" Peter said smiling. "So they do" Arthur said grabbing a couple and then a batch of chocolate strawberries, some cake and rock candies for Peter. "Anything else you want chap?" Arthur said looking around the shop. "Can i get a candy apple Papa, you know the kind mommy liked" Peter said remembering his late mother. Arthur was surprised that Peter had mentioned his mother they haven't talked about her since her death "Now, now, chap why the tears? "Arthur said kneeling wiping away his tears. "I miss mommy..." Peter said whimpering slightly sniffling. Arthur was saddened by the tears in his sons eyes. It had only been a short 3 years after her death. But being the good father he is, he decided he needed to cheer his son up. "Now come chap how about we go back to the ship have dinner and we will eat all the candy" Arthur said smiling trying to get his sons mind off the sad event, "I'd like that daddy" Peter said snuggling his father.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     By the time they got back at the ship it was sunset and the majority of the crew was already drunk, some were even making out with their entertainment for the night. Arthur rolled his eyes and sent Peter to his room before he saw anything too **graphic**. Arthur remembered himself in his prime, he got a different girl every night sometimes even more than one on a good night. Then he met Peter's mother. She was a tough pirate unfortunately Peter's biological father was killed in a uprising before she knew she was pregnant. Arthur was frustrated with women they never satisfied him and he never wanted a relationship with them. The truth be told he wasn't even attracted sexually to Peters mother, he was attracted to her smile. If Arthur was only as straight as he as he looked Peter would have had a half brother or sister. But he wasn't even straight at all but of course he didn't know that until he saw the boy with the deep brown eyes.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          


End file.
